


The Apocalypse AU

by SlushySushi



Category: Dead Island, Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Dead island - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushySushi/pseuds/SlushySushi
Summary: As some of you already know on the trolls discord I've been really focused on this au called "The apocalypse AU or Dead Island AU. It grabbed some people's attention and I just had add some more tea into it! Some parts will have A,B & C because its telling about their part of the story. Be warned that there will be lots of Blood and Gore in it!!
Relationships: Bliss marina/jamie, Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Delta Dawn/Dickory (Trolls), Dominic/sarah, Holly darling/Queen poppy, Prince D/King Trollex, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome To Banoi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter yall. I've been doing school lately and that give any time to work on this. But I'm all caught up for now so enjoy this chapter! Btw chapter 2 A will probably be around near the 1st week of December!!

**Before the outbreak**

I was drinking a lot since 7pm and before that night concert, I promised my wife I wouldn't... but I wasn't really a good listener. When It finally hit 9pm, my head was spinning like crazy and I couldn't stop drinking. As I found the entrance 6 trolls we in the front of it were just talking. "What the?! Jesus! A female classical troll exclaimed when she and a female pop troll we just leaving the party.

My head began spinning again and I put my hand on techno trolls shoulder to keep balance. "Hey! Watch where your going asshole! He scolds me and walks into the concert with his wife, or at least I think it was... I walked into the concert many random trolls and I walked up to the bartender asking for a drink but they rejected because I already had enough.

I walked into the crowd of dancing trolls and bumped into a few and still got scolded, but I had to know who was rapping on stage...

Prince Darnell of funk. I grabbed a trolls booze from their hands without them noticing then climbed on the stage and started dancing next to the prince while he was rapping. I should've known better... I was too drunk, finished off the bottle and threw at him. It pissed him off and he pushed me off the stage falling on my back and hitting my head. A country troll walked up to me and picking me up to my feet and she looked like security-

"Sir, looks like you had enough. What's your room number. I'll help you get there safely."

Before she could even begin taking me there, a male techno troll attacked her and sunk his teeth into her neck causing blood to show. She let go of me and tried to fight off that troll. I was able to walk away from the scene with a little mix of orange and blue blood on my face and walked towards the hotel still blurry and dizzy, and I ended up going to the restroom. I went up to sink and washed my face off, then turned around to a see a blue funk troll on her knees trying to get an answer from a female rock troll who was covered in red blood and had a pill bottle next to her so I grabbed 3.

"Excuse me ma'am... Are-are you okay? Can you hear me? What are you doing in here sir!? This is the lady's restroom, get out!"

I left the restroom, I got blurry again and suddenly ended up walking near my room and got interrupted by a pink funk troll with a green cap and pushed him out of my way-

"Excuse me sir. Are you okay?"

When I slide my room card, it opened and slammed it when I entered. My wife wasn't here, she was probably at the concert, I found another booze bottle by the coffee table. Grabbed it and I had a look at the pills I got, took all 3 and took a drink and I finally knocked myself out...

**After the Outbreak**

It was probably 12 or 1 in the afternoon, it was the longest cooper ever slept, He let out a yawn and got out of the fold-up couch bed to take a quick shower before his brother would get up. We went into the other room and saw his little sister, cuddled up in a ball on Quincy and Essences bed, cooper went up to her and gave her a soft kiss on the head trying not to wake her and finally went in to the restroom.

Prince D kept on moving around like he was having a nightmare and he suddenly heard screaming from a different floor in the hotel and it stops.

**"HELP!! HELLLLPP!!! OH GOD-!"**

He jumps out of bed panting like crazy and looks around the room. "What was that?... Was that from my dreams or was it..." He thought to himself as he fixed up the couch and walked into restroom not being locked and froze listening to cooper sing.

🎵Disco Girl! Coming Through! That girl is yooAHHHHHHH!!~

Cooper screams as he saw his brother with a blank face speechless.

"Not one word D! Not. One. Word."

"Uhhhh...geez- I was just gonna say that I love that song and you were supposed to SING WITH ME!!"

"Sorry bro :("

"Don't worry about it... By the way where's mom and dad?"

"Not sure they weren't here when I woke up, so its only you, me, and ellie."

"hmmm..."

They both finished up in the restroom, cooper grabbed his cap off the TV and noticed a pink hibiscus on it, he turned to find out it was his sister. Prince was gonna go outside for fresh air but door wasn't opening...

"Uhhh coops?"

"Yeah?"

"The door isn't opening-"

Prince D started to budge into the door with the help with cooper and both got it open, then noticing a luggage cart was in the way. When they opened the door all the way, hall was a disaster. Carts were in the way or either on the ground, some clothes on floor from open luggages. "Hello? Hello???" Prince D called out but no answer back...

They looked at the end of the hall to see a rooms door destroyed and blood on the walls. They both decided to into the room with permission and saw blood everywhere! On the floor, walls, even the bed and including a shattered window, they looked close into the room and saw 2 corpse's on the ground full of orange blood. "Oh god...Oh god..." Cooper panicked a little and left the room without another word.

"Its not safe here..." Cooper let out as they entered their room to see ellie still asleep. "We need to leave D..." Prince D couldn't think of what to say but he agreed and got some of their own belongings, not a lot but some. Prince D packed Ellie's backpack put her favorite stuff in it including her toy she had as a hatching and left the room carrying her in his arms. Cooper was the last one in the room and saw his mother's favorite necklace she had gotten on her anniversary and he grabbed his dads cape and put it in his bag and left.

All 3 of were now in the middle of the corridor walking up the emergency exit but no budge, It was blocked off by something. They went on the balcony see a beautiful view of the island they were on then suddenly, they both heard screaming 2 floors above them and saw a rock and a classical troll with a ripped wing covered in pink, red, yellow and blue blood fall all the down not hearing them again making the twins jump in fear.

"Holy shit...they just..." Prince D says as he can't get the traumatic picture out of his head and looked at his brother with almost tears in his eyes.

Cooper turned back and saw an elevator that was showing the top, noticing that was the only way down and to make sure that it works, D notices it was well not having any other choice of getting down.

"Great. Now how do we get in coops?" He asked his brother while he was thinking and saw the door on it then opened it and went in first. It was Prince D's turn so he handed ellie to cooper trying to not wake her up and got in.

"I'm kinda impressed!" "What?" D asks as cooper hands him ellie. "She hasn't even woke up yet, she never sleeps this long!"

"Well... Dad did say she is a heav-"

Before Darnell could finish his sentence, a wire from the elevator broke making a loud thumping noise and it made the twins look at each other in high fear. And it drops making the 3 fall down watching them go down 15 floors quickly then the elevator stops leaving the boys to hear screams and cries, noticing two funk trolls standing there covered in blood and tried to run at them but the elevator drops onto one floor.

As the elevator went to a complete stop after the drop, an unknown voice comes on from intercom. "I can see you through the camera... You feeling alright?" Cooper and Darnell look at each other in confusion and look back at the camera. "No shakes? Fever or chills? Good. I'll introduce myself later, right now... You need to get the hell out of there. Do exactly what I say okay. Your gonna have to trust me. First you need to get hold a weapon, Search the maintenance storage room by the end of the corridor. I'd move if I were you. Now!"

"What the funk...? Who was that? And why would they ask if we were doing alright..." Cooper asks after the unknown troll got off the intercom. Does it matter? You heard what they said, the hotel doesn't sound safe based on how they described it... We need to protect Ellie and search for our folks now... Prince D says he rubs his sisters head while she was still asleep before the half bottom of the broken elevator opens and to reveal red glittery blood on the ground...

Prince D slides out first trying not to make a sound the cooper follows seeing more blood on the ground, not just being red but more blood as they reached the hallway seeing it destroyed with broken lights, luggages on the floor, it was dark and full of different colored blood, making Darnell gag in the inside. Suddenly ellie wakes up from her slumber and lets out a soft yawn and nuzzles into her brothers fur, He notices and looks at her.

"Shhhh... Stay quiet Lil' E" he whispers to her and making her confused.

Ellie notices the red blood on the ground saying "Please Help" making her whimper and puts her face into her brothers fur. The twins went into a complete stop staring a pop troll corpse in a puddle face down, making the boys shudder and find the corridor of the maintenance storage room.

Unfortunately 7 trolls were growling and groaning and got in the way of the maintenance storage room, ellie tilted her head and saw the corpse and screamed in fear causing those trolls to see 3 and was running towards them.

"SHIT!" Cooper exclaims as they were coming then the unknown voice comes back on the intercoms.

"ITS THE INFECTED!! RUN, RUN FOR EXIT!" they exclaimed as they opened the other room to hotel rooms and they ran.

"JUST A BIT FARTHER!"

Just as they were being chased 1 infected troll tripped on luggage and ellie is even more traumatized than before leaving her crying in Darnell's arms, an infected troll which was a country troll was getting very close to them and the 3 made it to the exit and shut the door before they could get in. Cooper and Darnell pant like crazy as they can hear the loud growls amd banging on the door. Ellie was still crying so all 3 of them went into a hug.

"Darnell...?" Ellie sniffles and looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "What's happening...?Where's mommy and daddy...?" Prince D couldn't think of an answer and looked at cooper for help.

"I don't know ellie... But we are gonna find mom and dad and find out why they were attacking us! Cooper said to his scared sister.

"...Let's just hope they're alright..." Prince D said to himself as he and his brother went down the stairs...


	2. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said was gonna post this Wednesday next week but I couldn't help myself- Either way enjoy this chapter!

My whole body was numb, I kept passing out probably 2 to 5 times. I got bit by one of those... Things, I don't remember where I was when I got attacked but I was able to wake up a little bit to see 2 trolls trying to help me, they kinda looked like Peppy and Stella but I wasn't really sure because my eyesight was blurry.

I woke up a 2nd time feeling wind on my skin and someone else was next to me, during my times of being out I had crazy dreams of eating troll flesh, seeing more of those things, screams and so much blood. Again I have woke a bit to see a troll giving me CPR but I wasn't dead so why are they still doing it?...Until they got distracted and left me on a bed in a bungalow. Then I heard voices...3 different voices...

"The lifeguard said no! You heard what she said!"

"Can you hear what's going on out there dumbass? Do you want one inside here!?"

Finally I woke up with a bat about to smash my head open and my eyes weren't so blurry anyone and notices someone that kinda looked like a doctor and a yodeler...

"Fuck it I'm doing it"

"Nein! Oh Scheiße it moved! Stop, wait!"

"Hey? Can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?! Nod your head! NOD YOUR DAMN HEAD! Im not asking you again!"

I nodded my head quickly before she would kill me and got up slowly from the bed I was put on.

"Oh thank goodness... I'm a doctor, not an executioner-" Dr. Moon bloom said as she put the bat down and walked away.

I was careful not to fall over and it was dickory trying to not let the doctor kill me and walked out of the room to see 5 trolls panicking one of them being a child. Some trolls looked familiar while others I never met.

"Those things came for us and stella went to kill them alone!" A male pop troll says to me when I just got.

2 were by the door while one was on a radio waiting for SOS and the child was traumatized and was in the corner on a couch. Until a female pop troll got my attention...

"Why won't anyone help her?! We can't just let her die out there! She saved your life, you owe her your life!"

I didn't know how respond to that but she was right no one was gonna do anything so I went to the doors but I was stopped by a male blue Funk troll.

"Your going out there? Are you nuts?

"If you your not gonna help then get the hell out the way!"

"Alright, but this is fucking crazy! On 3. 1...2...FUCK IT 3!"

we both opened the doors and saw a pink funk troll fighting off 7 trolls who looked more darker in their color, their eyes had no color, hair was messed up or ripped off, had different colors of blood around their body with large bites and scratches all over and some bones and organs were showing.

As soon as I went outside, I got hit by one of them and fell onto the sand next to rotten corpse. I had no weapon but I had to get creative and grabbed a paddle that was next to it and fought by the lifeguards side.

We finished off the trolls we kicked them just in case if they are down, Until suddenly one tried to pounce at me but stella had a knife and it went right into the head making them fall.

"That's the last one? Okay then, thanks Essence!"

~~*Some minutes later*~~

Stella waited by the radio waiting to hear someone who is alive on the other side, no response. Before stella got up from the chair a voice is heard-

"Are you there Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Shit...hello??"

"We were just attacked, Your friend from the hotel is awake... You were right about her being immune to this thing. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have made it. Maybe now we can hold out until help arrives..."

"There is no help! This thing can't be stopped! I saw how it took my wife. You need to get out of there and I can help you. By Air, By sea. But first you need to get here. to me!"

"I have many sick and injured here, dude. They are crazy in fear and including my daughter. Tell me where you are...Where are you!?"

There was no answer from the other troll.

"You there? Hello? HELLO!? *sighs* God Damnit-"

"Stella...? Are you alright...? Essence asks being worried about her sister-in-law

She didn't respond to her, she was irritated and wanted to find her husband's, her step son and her brother. She only had her daughter to keep her company, and knowing that she is not safe in this small bungalow they called shelter, they had to move somewhere else.

"Essence...when me and peppy found you in that hotel...you were beat up pretty bad, the voice on the radio told us about you and that you were in trouble, said that you were resistant to whatever this is. But when I found you I didn't believe it and I saw the the bite marks. Peppy wanted me to leave you there because he thought you were already gone so he left without me, and from the looks on how your feeling you don't have any of the symptoms. Only question I have for you is why were you there..."

"I was looking for my children and my husband, I tried getting to the floor they were on but no elevators were working and caught myself surrounded by those... things... Until that voice came on from the intercoms telling me where to go and now I know is that my husband was nowhere in that damn hotel... Now I worry about my youngest, she's probably devastated without me."

"We are both looking for our families, I guess we do have something in common huh? But that troll on the radio is our only connection to the outside world and we keep loosing that funking signal because we have a monsoon coming...So here's the tea- Literally-"

Both of them were drinking tea while stella explains the plans to her.

"We need to move everyone to the main lifeguard station. There's a lot of medical supplies and more equipment and a stronger antenna, I hate to ask this from you but we need your help and we can't do this with you... Will you help me out?"

"Sure, why not?" Essence says after she finished her cup of tea and stands up from her chair.

"Thank you... But first off you'll need a stronger weapon than a just a paddle stick for those infected freaks, and second we'll need an access card to get past the security gate, me and bonnie left in such due to all the commotion that I left mine on my bed. Bungalow #11 by the pools, you may be immune but that doesn't mean you cant die."

Essence shook her head in agreement with stella and was on her way outside where she had fought earlier and went her way to where she saw stairs to the silver bungalows.

On her way up to the stairs she finds a knife on a bench and takes it for killing the infected, as she finally made it to the entrance she noticed a rock troll standing in front of it, she tried to stay quiet but the shine from the sun landed on the her tinseled skirt and got the infected rock trolls attention and it pounced on her making her fight back trying to not let it bite her neck. She grabbed her knife and stabbed it right in the forehead causing red glittery blood to flood out of the dead troll and to fall on the ground.

"Jesus... What is wrong with you..." Essence said to herself as she was covered in its blood and moved on with her mission.

There was a huge family pool, a bill board that shows a map of the area she was in and quite a few bungalows, let's not forget her company of dozens of infected feeding off a country and a techno troll. The smell on those infected trolls from a far made her wanna gag.

"... How am I supposed to get passed them without drawing there attention to me?" She whispered to herself and thinking of an idea until she saw an unused molotov cocktail. She threw the molotov at them until they burnt and died.

~~*sometime later*~~

Essence made it to the second round of stairs she is traumatized of what her eyes had seen next to stellas bungalow...  
A pool full of pink blood with 3 dead pop trolls and 1 pop troll in the alive trolls arms crying...

"Oh god... Oh god... Im sorry"

Essence couldn't bare to see that but she just kept on getting distracted, she opened the bungalow doors to stellas home then found the card, and ran as quickly as she can to where she started. At where she began her mission, she a saw a beautiful view of the island she was on for her and her family's vacation.

"Beautiful...but for a moment...you could almost forget..."

When she arrived safely to the bungalow everyone else she was greeted by bonnie in surprise.

"Mommy! Mommy! She's back! :D" Bonnie said as she was pulling her mother's arm and bouncing around.

"You did it? Holy shit. Thanks dudette! We all just might make it with you."

"Your very welcome, but I don't think my mission is over yet is it?" Essence says as she questions her.

"I'm afraid so. I need you to go find the lifeguard station and make sure its safe for the rest of us to transport."

"...alright but it wont be easy for just one troll like me, hopefully I'll manage to stay alive till then."

"You should take the beach its the shortest and quickest way there. There should be a working radio there, just make sure you signal us to know that its safe to travel and watch your ass out there."

It was near sunset and essence just wanted rest, her having to move around on her 4 feet makes her stamina go down so she decided to rest near a palm tree which was near a surfboard shop. Since she was already there, she decided to take a small nap and slowly shut her eyes until...

"HELP! ANYONE OUT THERE? I NEED SOME HELP!"

Essence jumped up real quick to see what the commotion was and it was a troll being attacked by 5 infected, of course the troll was in a truck they just tried to get themselves in. Essence couldn't leave the troll there to die so she into the commotion and kicked down an infected funk troll and stomped its head in causing glittery purple blood to go everywhere in the sand, her foot and some wooden plates in the sand. 

The troll who happened to be in the broken truck came out with a wooden bat and bashed an infected classical troll to the ground causing its yellow glittery to go everywhere, Essence turned her back to see who it was and it happened to be...

"Q...?" Her heart melted when she finally found her husband leaving her to tears, seeing him with no cape and his pair of shades lens were cracked.

Quincy finished off the rest of the infected and looked at his wife with a surprised smile on his face to finally reunite with his wife again know that they were both looking for each other, then quincy opened his arms waiting for a hug. Essence couldn't reject the hug.

"Quincy- Don't ever do that again!" Essence slaps his face very hard leaving a very dark purple hand mark on his then hugs him tightly but quincy still hugs her after the slap.

~~*some more minutes later*~~

Essence and Quincy both told each other their stories and their experiences on what happened on the island until they got interrupted but a loud roar, it wasn't a bear or a lion and it turned out to be 2 infected country trolls who are still going through the zombification process and they were running right towards them.

"What the hell!? They're running?" Essence says shockingly as she never fought something that fast.

"That's an infected troll, they are in the process of this infection going around" Quincy says as he kills both of the them

"There it is ess, the lifeguard station but there's more of those funking freaks there so we gotta be careful"

"Yeah... Essence quietly says as she didn't tell him that shes immune to the infection.

"Great." She say irritated. "Just what I need, more stairs." Being sarcastic

"Want me to carry you then miss grouchy queen?" Quincy joked around with her as she shook her head yes, So he did. seeing no zombies near the entrance of the security gate, he put her down so she can slide the card and get prepared for battle.

They finished off the trolls who were near the entrance, now essence had to slide the card one last time for the garage door and shockingly revealed...

A bigger rock troll who was tearing up a classical trolls corpse apart and eating what ever was left inside of the trolls body until it notices the two funk trolls standing there and let out a loud roar. "Holy Funk..." Quincy said as he and Essence both walked a few steps then try to put it down.

At sometimes both of them flew back when they got too close to the larger troll but sometime later they were able to take it down and kill the rest of the trolls in the station. Essence went up to the radio remembering to signal stella and the rest of the trolls there.

"Essence? Holy hell! I knew I could count on you. Hang tight, we're coming your way now. Everybody pack up! Watch the road we'll be there soon..." Stella said cheerfully on the other end of the radio.

It finally hit 7pm it was getting dark, Quincy and essence were waiting for the rest of the group. Until they finally arrive in a red truck, everyone got out of the truck and unpacked and started sorting things out in there new base.

Night slowly kicked in, everyone was asleep but not the infected. A techno troll and a funk troll fed off a pop troll until they stopped what they were doing, it hit 12am and the techno trolls eyes blurry eyes changed to blue while funk trolls eyes turned purple and every other infected trolls eyes based on their music genre. They also become stronger, faster and more aggressive for hunger in each dark night that falls making it difficult for any uninfected troll to survive except for one troll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last part for chapter 1, It'll still be night till it gets to morning-


	3. Hell In the Night

*Earlier the same day*

_"What do we do stella? What if she turns? Look how bad she looks, you sure want to bring her in in that condition" a pop troll asks and worries essence was long gone and not coming back._

"Shut the funk up peppy! You'll draw them with your loud panicking ass voice- I'm bringing her in. She hasn't turned yet and we still might have hope for her... And the voice on the radio told me that she was here but didn't say why she was here." Stella whispers to peppy trying not to attract any walkers and clean up essences wounds.

"Screw it. Your putting us both in jeopardy stella. Leave her she's gone, can't you tell!?"

"Peppy, be quiet. There's still ho-"

**"SHE'S GONE STELLA! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?"** Peppy snapped at her, try to snap her out of it but she wasn't crazy. But his yelling echoed through the hotel and attracted dozens of walkers.

...

...

**"** **Runnn** **!"** Poppy said to stella and peppy. Peppy was the first to run out of the hotel untouched or scratched but was stopped by Sarah.

"Why did you open your big mouth!? We could've made it here just by taking care of the one's close if you haven't said anything!" Sarah said by scolding him for being loud but almost got attacked by an infected classical troll fly towards her, but poppy smacks the walker out of the sky then bashed its head with her bat making sarah shriek.

"The noise would've echoed either way! Just start running to the trucks!" Stella says as she gets out of the hotel with essence on her back.

They all began running to the trucks and taking down the close infected near them as they ran. Dj suki and Dickory were on the back of the 2 parked trucks near the entrance of the hotel with few survivors they found and looked out to see where they are.

"I seen them dudes, but they're in bug trouble!" Suki exclaims to everyone and Dickory.

"But they need our help!" Sunny Exclaims as she grabs out her paddle and leaves the trucks to help.

Sunny joins the fight and takes down a few walkers out so the other's can make it through quicker and faster.

"We're almost there! Don't stop!!" Poppy says as she hits two walkers.

The 5 had finally made it thanks to sunny's assistance. Peppy went in the blue truck with poppy sarah while stella puts essence in the back of the red truck, Dominic was next to her and the groups went their separate ways.

*a few minutes later*

Peppy and poppy made it safely to the lighthouse without being caught or bitten by undead. Everyone got out of the truck meeting up with a few that stayed behind to do look out and went back to their usual jobs around the place. Poppy on the other hand, was on rations duty seeing that it was low and not enough for everyone.

"Hey branch? I think I'm gonna head out for a bit, probably look around the diamond bungalows for some food, we haven't checked there so we might have luck with supplies that we need." Poppy says to branch as she packs up her own supplies that she'll need before going out there again.

"What do you want me to do while your gone?" Branch asks to see what tasks he can do while she's out.

"Your in charge around here while Im gone... And watch out for clampers, she'll need you for comfort..." Poppy answers his question and took a minute to herself thinking about where her aunt is and that's another reason why she's leaving, to find her and hope she's alive and not... One of those things roaming the streets. Then she leaves through the back of the lighthouse.

*few minutes later*

Poppy finally reaches her destination to the diamond bungalows to find some supplies and delta dawn on the way. She searches every bungalow, nothing except water and few granola bars on the ground. Then she finds the bar and had a few "guests" in her way to the bar and a rock thug roaring loud that you can hear it echo from a far. She had to quickly but wanted to test something out, she threw a granola bar at an infected funk troll but it didn't react to it.

"...huh. They don't even react to what hits their bodies, the big Dumbasses. But from the looks of it they're eyesights are pretty much dead... And yet I wonder..." Poppy says to herself quietly, she stands up and throws a rock at the walkway bridge making a loud thump, causing the undead to follow the noise and bump and crawl at the bridge. It was successful, poppy ran to the bar and looted the place from top and bottom but found a dead classical troll on the floor with a hole in his head with yellow glittery blood in the sand and on the wood behind him with a gun in his hand, but he didn't look like one of them.

"...Poor troll... He chose the easy way out of this nightmare... But no bullets he must've used his last one on himself..." She says to herself as she grabbed the pistol and left the bar with everything she needed.

Her mission wasn't done, she still needed to search for delta, but she found a car near one of the bungalows it didn't look used or touched. Suddenly she looked at the bungalow behind her and heard a tv on inside, she enters the bungalow staying quiet and low.

Poppy looked around the bloody bungalow for delta or even help, she didn't know what was going on in genre palms... No one did... But finds a walki-talki on one of the beds, she decides to take it and puts it on the side of her backpack.

"What's that noise?" Poppy asks herself.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from the owners answering machine poppy clicked the phone.

**3 NEW Messages.**

**Message 1. Left at 4:43 pm.** ****

Rita: "Hey Emonie, this is rita. were still in the city. Bianca had a little incident with some crazy ass troll near the gas station. So we had to take her back to the ER and have her checked out. Anyway, she's not in good condition to drive back tonight, so we're gonna stay an extra day. Thanks for watching over charile for us and I promise we'll be back before you and your family leave genre palms."

During the message poppy looks at a drawing that was made by "Charlie"

**Message 2. Left at 11:19pm.**

Rita: "Oh my god, finally! I dont know if you tried to reach us; all of the calls dropped. they're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about genre palms... Please, please just pack up yours and Charlie's stuff and come to us. I-I got to get back to the emergency room, please let me know that you guys are safe!"

...

"... What did she mean by "safe"? in a place like this, where even is safe...?"

**Message 3. Left at 6:51 am.**

....

....

Rita:

*growling noises in the background*

"C-Charlie!? Baby, if you can hear this... Call the police... That's 9-1-1...

We love you... We love you.. We love y-"

All the messages we read and poppy couldn't move after that last message and saw a picture of the family and puts it in her backpack.

"..." Poppy didn't know what to say, all she can think of was that trolls last message knowing that they didn't make it... She sat down on the couch without a word before leaving.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the walki-talki she found.

"...Mommy?" An unknown troll was heard and it wasn't an adult.

Poppy jumped and walked towards the entrance of the bungalow and spoke to the troll on the end.

"Huh?...Hello?"

"You need to be quiet..."

"A-are you okay?" Poppy questions the child on the walki-talki hoping they aren't in danger in any way.

"I-Im ok. They tried to get me. But I'm hiding until my parents come back."

"What's your name?"

"Im Charlie and that's my bungalow."

"Hi Charlie. Im Queen Poppy. But... where are your parents?" She asks him pretending that she doesn't know where they are.

"They went to the hospital and left me with emonie. They're in the city... I think. Where the big bridge is?"

"are you safe?"

"Im in the truck in front of you. They can't get in."

"... Smart. For a little kid."

"Can you see me? I can see you at the entrance through the truck window. He waves at her, he was in the front of a blue genre palms truck."

She waves back. Until the moment goes away.

"Ahhh!" Charlie hides seeing what was behind her.

Poppy doesn't understand why he did that but she suddenly hears growling and it was emonie... She was one of them. Her eyes were grey, had bites on her neck and her colors were a bit grey compared to a funk trolls normal colors.

"TROLLEY MOLEY!" Poppy yells out when she realizes why he hid.

Emonie drops her to the ground trying to go for her neck but poppy uses her legs to keep her long neck from reaching her and kicks her in the face. Charlie runs out of the truck with a hammer in his hands, poppy takes the hammer and hits emonies head 4 times til she was fully dead.

Her head was bashed in and by the looks of it, she's not coming back again. Poppy tries to catch her breath after killing infected emonie and seeing purple blood staining the wooden floors.

"Man... Hi there..." Poppy says still panting and greets charlie in front of the bungalows door.

Charlie looks at the dead corpse and takes a step back.

"Did... Did you kill it?

"I... Think something else did, before me I think." Poppy says to the funk trolling being honest with him.

"I heard her scream 2 nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her."

"Two nights ago? Yeah... That's probably what happened to her. But... You've been by yourself through all this? She kneels down to him feeling worried.

"Yeah... I- I want my mommies to come home now..." He says as he sits on ground looking down at the floor thinking of his mother's. Poppy thinks of what to say but she doesn't want to sound cruel.

"I... Think that might be a little while, you know...?

"Oh...."

"Look..." She softly grabs his hands. "I don't know what happened. but I'll look after you til then."

Charlie stays quiet for 2 seconds until her nodded in agreement to her.

"What should we do now?"

"We need to get out of the diamond bungalows, it's not safe. We'll have to get back to the lighthouse before it get's dark, it'll be quicker than in the night." Poppy tells Charlie the plan to get back to the safe house before it gets dark.

She carries Charlie back to the lighthouse and he looks back at the bungalow he and his mom's were in and looks away.

*30 minutes later*

Poppy and charlie made it back safely to the lighthouse, she was exhausted from the walking and Charlie feel asleep in her arms. Then was greeted by laguna tidepool.

  
"Guys! She's back!" They say excitedly and seeing the others come out from the lighthouse to see her still alive and kicking.

"Poppy? Oh thank goodness your alright!" Peppy hugs his daughter but see's the little green funk trolling in her arms sleeping.

"Poppy... Is he..." Peppy started worrying again.

"Dad, don't be crazy. Can someone take him somewhere warm and cozy? I need to get some rest..." Poppy let's out a yawn and satin takes him out of her arms.

*present time*

It was finally night( 12am ), the infected start to get "real" every single night. Every infected trolls eyes became the color based on their music genre, they become stronger, faster, and more aggressive for hunger. It was good hour for branch to find out more about the undead and waited for sunny to come back with supplies in the golden bungalows, she told him that she would be back before midnight.

Branch was in his bunker not far from the lighthouse, writing down everything he knew and saw about the undead. He stopped his work for a second and tried to talk to sunny.

"Sunny? Hello? Hello! Are there? Answer me!" Branch said into the walki-talki but no response.

"Still nothing from her?" Laguna says as they enter the bunker.

"Nope. Nothing. I'm starting to worry." Branch says being honest to them.

"As am I. It's time that we start searching for her, plus we can collect more information about those things in the night." Laguna explains to branch a plan to find sunny and collect info for their research until sunny was heard on the talki.

"Hello? Branch? Anyone?" They both were in surprise that she was still alive.

"We hear you loud and clear sunny. We were gonna go get you but now we know your doing okay." Branch says in relief to her.

"... Maybe you should... I'm in a big situation at the moment and can't get out of it- shit, gotta go. meet me at the golden bungalo-." She says telling him that her safety is not "okay before the talki stopped working for a second.

Branch was wrong about her coming back in one piece and it was up to him and laguna to go on a rescue mission. They got ready and started off their rescue.

Branch and Laguna make their way to the nearest entrance to the golden bungalows district seeing the first bungalow, Laguna was closest to the end of the stairway until an infected rock troll with glowing red eyes was there making branch stop Laguna before they got closer to it.

"Shit! Get down!" Branch said quietly to Laguna making them see the troll and quickly get down before the rock troll saw them and walked away to the infected techno and pop troll feeding on a rotten rock troll and started tearing the dead troll apart piece by piece. Before they moved and further they heard rustling in the bushes next to them.

"Did you hear that?" Laguna whispered to branch.

  
"Sure did"

The bushes still rustled making Laguna bring out their pistol and point it at the bushes.

"Be ready to shoot." He says getting Laguna prepared for fire.

The rustling stopped and it was sunny.

"GUYS! oh man, I'm glad you're hear." Sunny exclaimed not trying to be loud and gets out of the bushes and goes on the stairway.

"Jesus, sunny."

"All right. That wasn't so hard was it?" Branch says as a relief that they didn't have to go far to find sunny.

"Okay, but can we get out of here before any of those things notice us?" Laguna tells both of them before going back down the stairs quietly.

"Not yet. There's a survivor trapped in the second bungalow below this one." Sunny said as she pointed to the other bungalow showing an infected classical, pop, and funk troll trying to crawl their way through the door from hearing crying from inside.

"No way. We gotta go. NOW." Branch exclaimed and rejecting to go any further down there.

"LISTEN. I was out here looking for the supplies I now have. And then, down there in that bungalow, I heard crying from inside."

"Who is it?"

"It's a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I tried to get in and help her and she just started yelling and saying I was bitten. I tried to convince her I wasn't and then these things started coming up here. A couple almost got me and I ended up hiding in the bushes." She explains to them quietly

"Lucky you sunny, Now let's go!" Branch say being sarcastic to her.

"...Branch we can't just leave her."

"Damn right we can't" Laguna says agreeing with sunny.

"You guy's are suicidal. Over a girl!"

"Yeah? But what if it was hickory huh? Would you just "leave" him?" Laguna said arguing with him.

Branch blushed and wanted to say something else in argument but he decided to say nothing and look away from them when Laguna said "his" name.

"Well me and laguna are going to save her WITH or WITHOUT you." Sunny said to branch if he was gonna bail or help them.

"Fine. Let's go save your guy's damsel in distress." He says in annoyance but he does join them in helping the troll in the bungalow.

They all quietly left the stairway and slowly ran to the bungalow trying not to get caught by the few walkers they previously seen. All 3 of them made it down near the wooden wall next to the bungalow and they hear the troll crying in distress but see another infected funk and rock troll eating a pop troll in the pool leaving it to be a pink pool of glittery blood.

"Ok, here's the plan. We don't know how hard its gonna be the reach the front doors of the bungalow and get her out." Branch explains to them about a new plan to break the unknown troll out.

"Yeah. Its boarded up." Sunny said as she takes a peak at the front doors trying not to get caught by the bright yellow eyes of an infected classical troll at the door.

"So we need to kill every one of them here-" He says and seeing Laguna load up their gun. "QUIETLY. Noise attracts these things and they wont be so happy with the sound of a gun going off. Now let me have a look at the situation." Branch goes in front of the two to see the 5 walkers and their glowing eyes but see's the 2 infected trolls feeding on a pop troll.

"Oh man, they're eating something. So we got those one's right there, close." Sunny explains to branch as she looks as well.

Branch needed to get those two walkers in the pool to them and see's a memory foam pillow on the ground, he grabs it and finds out what to do with it.

"Oh good luck smothering them to death..." Laguna says sarcastically to him.

"Not what I had in mind smartass, But get your gun out."

  
"But the noise-"

"Trust me. I know what to do and stay close behind me."

He let's out a whistle trying to get one the walkers attention and got the bright purple eyed funk to hear it walk towards them. As it got closer, branch grabbed its neck and dropped them to the ground then put the pillow over their face only hearing muffling growls in the pillow. Finally branch gave Laguna the okay to shoot the pillow, so they did the gunshot was only a thump instead of a loud gunshot to alert the walkers on the streets.

"That was sick!"

While the troll was still crying the classical troll crawling their way into the bungalow, it stopped for a second to look back from hearing the thump and went back to banging on the door.

Branch looked back for one second and realized sunny was gone but turns at where the pop troll was and she was right behind it. Sunny grabbed its neck and dragged it out of the water.

"SHUT UP!" She exclaimed quietly and stabs the back of its neck and gently putting it down on the concrete, then throws her used ruined knife right into the flying infected classical trolls head with a perfect headshot to the skull, leaving the infected pop and funk trolls left at the door.

Laguna and branch get closer to the walkers, Laguna killing the pop troll with their gun including the pillow branch used. Leaving branch with the funk troll, he grabs his axe and slices through the long neck instantly killing it.

"That's all of 'em. Great work you two. Sunny says in excitement and give them a thumbs up.👍

After they cleared the area the went to the back door which was also barricaded with wood.

"Hello in there." Branch puts one ear on the door and bangs on it. "We're here to help!"

"PLEASE, JUST GO AWAY!" The unknown troll says in fear while crying.

"If you open up, we can take you somewhere safer. We have a group in the lightho-" Branch says trying to offer her to safety but was interrupted by her distress.

"No, No, No. PLEASE NO!"

"She's in trouble, branch break down the door!" Laguna exclaims.

"Miss. We're coming in!" He gets his axe and starts breaking the piece of wood in front of them.

He broke the piece off and tries to open the door but wont budge so he tries to kick it down.

"STOP. JUST STOP! ... I'm coming out..."  
She snaps and unlocks the the door, revealing a very pale pink troll with dark bags under her eyes, pink hair, a beautiful texture in her fur and bite on her long neck. But behind her was another female funk troll who was infected but killed by her.

"Your- Your hurt." Sunny says to her and see's the bite on her neck.

"Oh god." Laguna steps back seeing the bite as well.

"I... I said stay away."

"Branch, she's been bitten."

"We have to get you some help!" Branch exclaims.

"You can't! It's too late for help... I told you. I said go away. I'm bit... But you trolls don't funking listen! My girlfriend was bitten... You get sick and you die and you come back as one of those... THINGS!" She yells almost attracting the walkers on the streets but see's laguna's gun.

"You... You have a gun..."

"So?"

"C-can I borrow it?"

"What do mean by "borrow" ?"

Sunny wasn't so happy to hear that from the pale funk troll.

"Woah...woah..woah- there's no need to be going that far-"

"please... I don't wanna be one of them... I wanna be with my girlfriend... I'm begging you..." She said desperately knowing that she won't be in her right mind.

"Laguna... Just give her the gun..." Branch says to them.

"You two don't have to see it, I'll stay by her... Besides someone will need to pick up the gun." Branch says to both of them.

Laguna handed her the gun then they and sunny left the doorway, leaving only her and branch alone.

She stares down at the gun for a moment and looks back up at branch.

"It's okay... Im here... But I didn't get your name..." Branch smiles up at knowing that she is doing the right thing.

"...blessing...It's branch is it?" She asks before she takes the shot.

He nods his head yes.

"Your a good troll, branch..." She smiles at him then putting the pistol to her head then pulls it and her corpse falls close to her girlfriend dropping laguna's pistol.

Branch picks up the gun walks to sunny and laguna who were waiting for him. But unfortunately the loud gunshot was heard from all over and attracted the infected, 3 infected country trolls who weren't walkers were running towards them and immediately knew it was time for the 3 to make a run for it out of the golden bungalow district.

*some minutes later*

Branch, Laguna and sunny made it back to branch's bunker with orange blood all over them. But sunny had her backpack full of supplies, medicine, weapons, and some food. Then Laguna was able to learn more about the infected in the night so them and branch sat down began writing new research about what happens to the infected in the night.

Meanwhile near the survival bunker, the lighthouse gas station had dozens of the undead trying to break through the doors.

"Your not coming with us you son a bitch!" Bradley blocks his way and him down with his back hooves.

"No!" Ellie yells before she's carried off by Bradley...


End file.
